dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Perfectmen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lista de videojuegos de Dragon Ball page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Infernape8910 (Discusión) 23:05 17 nov 2012 No Si tu me conociste despues de mi "retiro" como me vas a conocer xD.Lo hice sin querer,cometi un error al querer retirarme.Y por supuesto que somos amigos ;) 13:28 10 dic 2012 (UTC) No me importa Permiso o no yo no te iba a dejar rompiste las reglas, no lo tomes a mal --Master Masenko (discusión) 18:57 10 dic 2012 (UTC) Re Un Flood de ese tamaño cuenta como 3adv. P.D.: ¿Conosiste a Uziel? --Master Masenko (discusión) 19:03 10 dic 2012 (UTC) Re No me eligieron mod por nada, Con todo respeto te digo que te lo merecias ya que te iba a decir que no pero tarde mucho --Master Masenko (discusión) 19:14 10 dic 2012 (UTC) Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que te perdono. Sweetgta2012 (discusión) 17:15 12 dic 2012 (UTC) Perfil Hoy termino tu perfil.Por cierto si te conectas hoy al chat lo prefiero. 07:40 13 dic 2012 (UTC) Perfil Hola! solo queria decirte que donde en los wikiamigos me tienes como Master Masenko'lo borre y lo puse solo en Master , no toque nada mas solo eso ya que me gusta que me pongan como Master y no como Master Masenko agregaria en wikiamigos pero no tengo espacio :$ Saludos! --Master Masenko (discusión) 14:44 13 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Crear Hola, pues no lo puedo aprobar al menos que me muestres una pagina oficial del videojuego.--Infernape8910 04:35 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Bienvenida Bueno, aquí te dejo la bienvenida y feliz navidad n_n thumb Por favor Hola Mateo por favor vuelve a el Wiki para hablar,sinceramente te estraño amigo,te fuiste así como si nada o respondeme para estar en contacto,vuelve si.Te estraño mucho, Master Dario (discucion) 00:48 28 de feb de 2013 (UTC) Bien Hola meda justo que sea eso y no otra cosa,por sierto si yo tampoco entro muy seguido es porque también me cortaron el Internet pero si entrare todos los domingos de 11:30 AM a 10:00 PM hrs Uruguayas.Conectate al chat cuando puedas si. No lo olvides.Te quiero bye hasta pronto.Master Dario (discusión) 14:19 11 de mar de 2013 (UTC) Re:Perfil Ahorra mismo me desconecto por lo que no creo que llegue a terminar mañana te lo hago, saludos.--Infernape8910 02:59 24 abr 2013 (UTC) Re:Hola Chico Hola Perfectmen si gracias pero no me veo como un administrador xD capas que si estaría para el puesto de reversor mm luego lo vere :P. Saludos --Rami244 (discusión) 01:24 7 may 2013 (UTC) informacion Hola usuario,soy el creador de curiosidades de Dragon Ball,te informaba que leas la curiosidades,los comentarios,ah tambien salio el tres y el dos. Saludos RE: Ahora mismo le bloqueo, gracias por el aviso Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 23:15 29 jun 2013 (UTC) Aviso Si te aburres, no crees hilos sin sentidos, ya que serán borrados, y no te tomes este tema a broma, ya que los hilos sirve para preguntar dudas, o compartir una opinión o lo que sea, y no poner hilos sin sentido, si te tomas este proyecto a broma, no te va a irte bien, a partir de ahora no hagas blogs sin sentidos, Saludos Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 00:58 4 jul 2013 (UTC) RE: Dime que artículos son. Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 20:45 10 jul 2013 (UTC)' Dos de los que me dijistes, estaban bien pero si corregí a Recoome; Saludos Jupero009' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 10:17 11 jul 2013 (UTC)' Cita su comentario diciendo que cuide el vocabulario, si el insulto es muy, muy grave, pues elimina su comentario, sino mandale un aviso, Saludos ;) Jupero009' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 22:09 14 jul 2013 (UTC) Aviso Veo que cuando termina un hilo, vas y lo retiras, en el caso que se retire se elimina como si nunca hubiera existido, lo que hay que hacer para que no se puede comentar más se llama "Cerrar tema" y no "Retirar tema" y cerrar tema solo lo puede hacer los administradores, yo puedo cerrar temas, en vez de retirarlos di cierren el tema, y si lo veo lo cierro; espero que no hayas retirado más temas, si sigues retirando temas serás bloqueado brevemente, Saludos ;) Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 11:27 11 ago 2013 (UTC)